


Days 6 & 7: Noise and Mask

by voidillustrates



Series: 31 Days of Apex [5]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends), Bloodhound-centric (Apex Legends), Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, blind bloodhound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidillustrates/pseuds/voidillustrates
Summary: Bloodhound hunts.
Series: 31 Days of Apex [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817473
Kudos: 8





	Days 6 & 7: Noise and Mask

Bloodhound's hands move over their face, placing the respirator over their mouth. It's time to hunt some more prowlers--to keep their family, their pack, safe. This time, though, instead of them being a child-- they're now an adult, and the game makers decided to have them make a trial for the other legends to face. With prowlers, of all things. It's the only thing they can think of, and they're supposed to be just..commentating, but they're not. They're in the trials themselves, with their team. Fighting the prowlers. They admit to themselves that they like the thrill of it, that they enjoy watching the prowlers fall to their teammates. It's almost therapeutic to them to destroy the prowlers over and over again in a strange way. Their head tilts up as they hear yet another prowler approach, this time behind them.

Their axe leaves their hand and embeds itself in the prowler's skull and it falls like a marionette with it's strings cut. They ready their EVA at the next prowler, downing it easily. They don't even have to use their technology to see--it's just another day to them, to pinpoint where exactly the prowlers came from due to their smell and the sound of their breathing.

 _It was a good idea_ , they muse, _to use this as stress relief._

The sound of dying prowlers echoes around them, and they bask in it for a moment. It's then that they realize the trials are over, and now it's time to claim their rewards. They allow their team first pick over the loot, only taking a few syringes and some ammo to refill their stash, leaving the higher-level body shields and backpacks for their use. If they truly want or need a better body shield, they can always find a loot vault or procure a key somewhere. Though, they did snag the golden knockdown shield. There's certainly plenty of them. Still, attacking the prowlers are a great warm up for the rest of the games. Unfortunately, they're sure that the shooting will have drawn more than a few people to them. They heal quickly, the syringe letting out a small noise to indicate that it's done injecting the medicine, and they reload their EVA, ready for the next fight.

They cough through their respirator as they hear and feel the gas grenade fall upon them, their technology whirring to life in their armor. It's a good thing their respirator catches most of the gas, or their team would already be out. It's just them that's still standing, their other teammates already downed due to the gas. They can finally see now, only in black and white--it's not easy for them to identify who and where, but their eyes naturally squint as they try to see--even if they can't. "You would think you would give us a few moments before attacking us, as is honorable." Their voice is almost amused now, and they spring over one of the rocks, catching one of Caustic's teammates off-guard. They have a hard time seeing in the smoke too, apparently. 

Bloodhound admits to themself that it's a bad match-up on the other team's part. They duck behind yet another rock, reloading their gun again--this time, they're attacked by Caustic himself, who can see through his own gas. "I'm only here to notate. Picking off the weak is the easiest way." To them, it's not an insult, it's a truth. His unbothered attitude doesn't bother them, and they dodge a few shots from his prowler. _Heh, how ironic_ , they think. At least it doesn't have a selectfire receiver hop up attached.

They move at the same time, each of them missing a few shots, when ultimately Caustic wins. Bloodhound is downed and their respirator slips as the man punches them, knocking them out. When they awake in the dropship, they're glad to note that people didn't take their undermask off--the one they usually wore under their respirator to keep people from seeing their face.. Next time, they would win that fight, they would make sure of it.


End file.
